Twelve Days of Daleks: The Fall of Dalek-Sec
by penguin adventures
Summary: Washington DC has been turned into a Dalek fortress. And it is this fortress that the Penguins must break into in order to destroy Emperor Dalek-Sec. It's an impossible mission but Jack Frost, Astrid, and Hiccup are here to help. The North Wind is here to help as well.
1. Chapter One: Washington DC

December 19th 2014

Near the Pentagon, Virgina

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski status report," I said. "The Daleks have turned the capital into an armed fortress there is only one way in." "And that is?" "That road," Kowalski said pointing to the weak spot in the Daleks defenses. "Skipper the imperial Dalek ship landed inside the city," Private said, "the Daleks are disembarking." "Looks like we found the Daleks base of operations for the entire world," I said. "The only problem is getting inside," Kowalski said. "Leave that to me," The Doctor replied. "Doctor," I said, "where were you?" "Getting some help," The Doctor said as the North Wind stepped out. "It's bigger on the inside," Eva said. "I've seen bigger," corporal said. "You have where?" Classified replied. "Classified," Corporal said, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay the mission is to get into Washington DC without getting seen," I said. "Good luck," The Doctor said, "and goodbye." The TARDIS disappeared again, "Not very helpful that one," Classified said. "He used to be more helpful then that," Kowalski muttered. "Cargo Truck 12-0-clock," Eva said. "That won't work they can scan our DNA," Kowalski said. " ** _Alert the Penguins and their Allies have been detected!_** " "Yes and apparently they hear me from here," Kowalski muttered while we stared at him. "The North Wind not what I was expecting," Private said. "Why who were you expecting," Eva said. "One of our other allies." "You think The Doctor would be that supid?" Astrid said. "Um where's your dragon," I asked. "I remember the last time we fought the Daleks," she replied, "and stormfly almost died…not happening again." "Fine with me," I said, "At least hiccup followed your advice for once."

"That's it just the two of you?" "What are we chopped liver," Classified asked. "No because you're still alive…for now," Strax replied. "Strax," I said, "what a surprise." "And he bought company," Kowalski said pointing to the Silurians. "Well we asked for allies and the Doctor left us with an Army." "Not all of it," Astrid said, "Dalek Timeships were patrolling the time vortex…and the Daleks blocked our Space-Time Teleports." "So no Snow Queen," I said. "The Doctor managed to find us before the Daleks took over the Time vortex," Hiccup said. "You probably don't know what half of those things are," Kowalski said.

"That and the fact that The Doctor explainations were…" "Timey Wimey," We all replied. "For lack of a better term yes." "Timey Wimey?" Eva asked. "Just go along with it," Classified replied. "Even when they don't make sense…" "Not now Corporal," I said, "this is serious…and what's taking the Daleks so long?" "They seem to be frozen in time," Classified said. "Time Lock…" Kowalski said, "The Doctor's helping us after all." "He blew the doors off the fortress," I said. "Even though these Daleks are frozen in time," Kowalski said, "the others are bound to notice missing guards and investigate." "So…Move out!" I shouted and we all entered the fortress Strax and the Silurians commencing a fake invasion to keep the Daleks off our scent (not that Daleks can smell). "That gaint Dalek base is our target," I said pointing to a gaint domed building that was hovering over the national mall. "Let's go," Astrid replied.

(End of Chapter One)


	2. Chapter Two: Entering the dalek base

The National Mall (the Smithsonian)

1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Not bringing the dragons along was that a good idea," Skipper said. "Well Toothless was too busy being The Alpha and stormfly …" "Alpha?" I asked. "He's the leader of all dragons…it's a long story." "And what about you hiccup," Skipper asked. "I'm the chief now," Hiccup replied. "Stoick must be proud," I said. Hiccup and astrid looked at each other nervously, "Stoick is died," Hiccup said. "He was a great man," Skipper said, "and you will make a great chief."

"Skipper," Private said, "Where is Jack Frost when you need him?" "Taking the year off apparently," he replied. "He did promise a big one in the new year," I said. "You have the strangest allies," Classified said turning to Astrid, "no offense." "If you think we're strange this is only the tip of the iceberg," Astrid replied. "Strax and the Silurians can only distract the Dalek for so long," Eva announced. "Then let's Go! Go! Go!" Skipper shouted. "You not going anywhere without me," Jack Frost shouted from above. "I was wondering when you were going to show up," Skipper replied, "Where's the rest of the guardians?" "The Daleks surrounded the North Pole, nothing gets in nothing gets out," he replied. "How did you escape?" "I was too quick for the Daleks," he replied.

"Any help is appreciated," Astrid replied. "We have arrived at our destination," I announced. "There are no guards," hiccup said. "Not in this sector," Skipper replied, "Dalek partrol patterns are so predictatable." "Dalek incoming!" "Ka-boom?" "Give them your worst Rico!" Rico laughed and hacked up a big bomb that he threw at the lone Dalek. The Dalek exploded its death scream filling the air, "Clear," Skipper said, "Let's move in." Rico blow up the doors and we entered the base weapons at the ready. "You would think there would be more Daleks," I said. "Probably all dealing with our diversion," Skipper replied as we walked thru the empty passages and rooms. "Security control is this way," I said, "follow me." "Here we go again," Classified replied.

"Let's find the emperor!" Skipper replied. "Into the belly of the beast," I said as I opened the sliding doors in front of us. " ** _Alert! Alert! It is the penguins!" "Protect the emperor!" "Exterminate them!"_** "ATTACK!" Skipper shouted. We charged into the emperial chamber guns blazing. **_"The Emperor must be protected above all else." "Emergency! All Dalek Units report to the emperial chamber Exterminate the Penguins!"_** "Skipper! You just brought all the Daleks down on us!" Classified shouted. "Bring it on!" "I can predict 100 ways this could go bad," I said, "not helping?" "No it is not," everyone shouted. "Fine I do it myself," I said before slapping myself in the face. " ** _The Penguins will fall!"_** Emperor Dalek-Sec announced victoriously…

(End of chapter Two)


	3. Chapter Three: Fall of Dalek-Sec

Dalek emperial chamber

Washington, D.C.

1:30 P.M. Eastern standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

" ** _The Penguins will fall!"_** Emperor Dalek-Sec announced victoriously as the guards closed in. "I know we should have brought our dragons," Hiccup replied. "I will cover you," Frost said. "No heroics!" I shouted. Eva looks at us and said, "Why did you look at us when you said…" The ground in front of the North Wind exploded causing them to scatter. "Special weapons Daleks incoming!" Kowalski announced. "Blast!" I said, "so much for a Strategic retreat." The four of us fanned out and aimed at the daleks surrounding us. " ** _You would destroy the Daleks with four penguins,"_** Sec said. "Yes," I replied.

" ** _You have declared war upon the Daleks_**!" "This is not war," I replied quoting him, "this is pest control." The Daleks that tried to surround us exploded leaving just us and Dalek-Sec. "end of the line Sec," I said, "I would surrender now if I were you." The Emperor looked at our small army and aimed. "Surrender now!" I shouted. " ** _Kill me! Show me that you are no better then the Daleks!"_** "Skipper tread carefully…" Kowalski replied. I brought my gun up to Sec's eyestalk and fired blasting apart the armour revealing the creature within. " ** _You would all make good daleks…"_** Emperor Dalek-Sec replied before his single eye closed for good. " ** _Dalek-Sec has fallen…so shall the Daleks._** " Dalek-Cann replied as he teleported in. "Cann…" " ** _I Dalek-Cann lone survivor of the Cult of Skaro will help you_**." "We defeated the emperor…" " ** _The fall of the emperor is only the beginning!"_** Cann replied, " ** _You will defeat the Daleks on Christmas day!"_**

(Hiccup's POV)

What have you gotten us into now skipper? "Well ladies and gentlemen…off to Chicago then." "Back to that same old place…Sweet home Chicago!" Kowalski sang. "Kowalski…" Skipper said, "…I'll let that one slide." "So what does Chicago look like?" Astrid said. "Like nothing you ever seen before," Skipper said, "if you think the buildings in New York or Arendelle are magnificent Chicago will blow you away." "but that's only if you never seen it before," Kowalski said, "though the last time you were there you were distracted by…stuff."

"Kowalski contacted strax and company tell them to meet us in Chicago, Illinois on December 19th," Skipper said, "and tell him to dress warm!" "Yes sir," Kowalski said as he typed in Skipper's Message. "Astrid! Hiccup! Frost boy!" Skipper said, "Can I count on you?" "I will follow you wherever you want me to be," Astrid replied. "Have we ever let you down," I said. "I'll try," Jack Frost replied. "I'll buy that," Skipper said, "Private! Rico! Prepare yourselves for anything. Kowalski! Set the Space-Time Teleport to Chicago, Illinois 19th of December 2014!" "Time?" "Doesn't matter as long as it isn't too dark outside!" "Okay…you know the drill," Kowalski said as he activated the teleport.

"Astrid," I said, "do you feel like we're forgetting something?" "As long as it doesn't brage in here we'll be fine," Astrid replied. " ** _Your crimes will not go unpunished,"_** the supreme replied, " ** _You will not escape the emperor will be avenged! You will be exterminated!"_** Daleks started coming in from all sides but it was too late as we started to teleport. " ** _You will never escape us! We will find you!"_** was the last thing the supreme said before Washington DC faded to white.

To Be Continued…


	4. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
